Kingdom in the Mist
by Chaos-X
Summary: This is a tale from a hidden kingdom far to the north. A strange union has been made by enemies of the Elves, then the attack is made...


**Title:** The Kingdom in the Mist

**Summary:** A lost kingdom is discovered by the mysterious and evil Troll King. The small population of the kingdom is no match for the Troll King's legions. Will Glorfindel make it back with reinforcements in time?? Well read and find out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have ever owned any rights to the Lord of the Rings, this is for pleasure only no one is making money off of this story.

CHAPTER ONE

_**Discovery in the Mist **_

A fire was rising in the center of the town, people ran screaming grabbing for their children. Their secret home had been discovered and the troll king and his armies were now raising the city to the ground. The city itself rested on a small plateau in between two mountains; the high altitude and the eternal magic fog that surrounded them helped keep them in hiding. As for now we will go back to the past…

The city started off as a small farm settled by an elf and her husband, her husband was a prince of a small kingdom long forgotten in the north. In his land union between an elf and a human was forbidden, and the king disowned his son, for he fell in love with an elf maiden. The villagers were enraged and chased the couple away. They traveled for many days until they found the plateau, here the settled down and began their new life together.

Many villages in the valleys below the mountains in which they settled on were beginning to be attacked by ravenous troll hordes. The many refugees made for the plateau in the mist, feeling sorry for the people the prince welcomed them with open arms. Soon the town began to grow and prosper. Walls were built around the parameter of the plateau with one gate facing east, away from the troll infested lands. The prince, Dunnroth was his name became ruler of the Town in the Mist. The town grew past its parameter and it spread farther around the plateau, in the wooded mountains surrounding the plateau they hunted, and planted hidden fields.

As the city grew more and more troll sightings had been witnessed in the surrounding area. Dunnroth being 236 years old had been blessed by the deities of the north and of his elven wife. Dunnroth was immortal along with many of his kin, except for his father who died many years ago and his kingdom destroyed.

One day an outsider came to the gates of Myst, the town's name. The outsider was an elf from the south, he too lived in the Misty Mountains in a place called Rivendell. His name was Glorfindel, he spoke to Dunnroth for many hours and stayed at his manor. Dunnroth told of his past, and his foresight of the ensuing war between Myst and the trolls and their new mysterious leader. Glorfindel left to tell the news to his kin in Rivendell but would be back with an army to fight.

A mysterious power was calling the trolls to a ruined city to the west of Myst. Someone or something was uniting the trolls. This seemed impossible due to the very low intelligence of the trolls but somehow they were becoming organized. A powerful sorcerer was controlling them and they were beginning to get too close to Myst. Worried that reinforcement would not come in time Dunnroth had the city on full alert and no one was allowed outside the city walls unless for farming or patrolling, at night the lights in the city square were to be put out at moon break.

Dunnroth had begun training men to fight against the upcoming battle. Every day the trolls drew closer to discovering the town. One day their worst fears came true, a figure could be seen in the mist. It saw the city walls and retreated, then troll drums could be heard from the west and they were no more than a league away. Glorfindel would not make it in time to stop the oncoming doom, so the city gates were shut and barred. The walls were constantly patrolled and the children and most of the women fled to the castle. The castle was the most fortified building in the city, and only women who looked after the kids and anyone not able to fight stayed in the castle. The women in the city were very profound archers and took posts behind the infantry. Dunnroth was expecting an attack on the gate so troops posted there were more numerous.

Glorfindel had reached Rivendell but Elrond was reluctant to give up troops to Glorfindel, but he was eventually persuaded. The fact was that Glorfindel didn't know what Elrond considered to be enough information on the circumstances of their precarious situation. He feared that more could be put at risk than was needed and than what he was willing to place in the stakes. He was racing back to Myst as fast as he could with five-hundred fighters. Elrond was going to soon send a bigger army to aid once he made sure Myst was still there.

The trolls campfires could be seen in the surrounding forests, and the people of Myst were beginning to get uneasy. More troops were posted at the gates and city walls. The attack came in the middle for the night when volleys of arrows started coming over the walls. The alarms were sounded and the army was mustered. The gate was reinforced, and arrows were fired back. Only a few casualties were lost on either side. Dunnroth stood on the secondary wall looking out over the city. There was a loud rumbling noise on the west side of the outer walls. A section of the wall exploded into flames and the troll army started flooding through. Not knowing what to do the troops headed for the troll army and abandoned their posts. At the same moment the Portcullis exploded with the same ferociousness as the outer wall and more trolls seeped through. The Myst army was pinned between the two forces.

The army would have been wiped out then if Dunnroth's wife didn't use here powerful magic. The Myst army's path to the secondary gate was blocked by a section of the troll's army. The ground under the enemy troops began to rumble and it split open swallowing the portion of the army that blocked the path to the secondary gate.

The army retreated into the secondary gate and began firing arrows. Many trolls fell victim to the unceasing volleys of arrows, but their attack was relentless. The gate was beginning to crack from the pressure of the trolls pummeling against it. Dunnroth's wife Eärwen summoned vines that were as strong as steel to reinforce the gate and thorns to spike through the gate at the trolls.

Screams came from the other side of the door as the trolls continued to pummel the gate. A strange horn came from outside the remnants of the outer wall and the trolls retreated.

"This isn't right, I feel something bad is about to happen." whispered Eärwen to Dunnroth.

A whistling came through the air as fire balls the size of horses came raining from the sky. As they hit the ground they exploded into flame. The remaining buildings outside the secondary wall were engulfed in flames and some others were on fire inside the secondary wall. Soldiers ran back and fourth attempting to smother the flames. One of the fire balls went through the mess hall roof of the castle. Screams and hollering came from the castle as the children began to scream. All of the people inside the castle stampeded out in a chaotic race of life and death.

Glorfindel arrived on a mountain outside of Myst and all he could see was a fire rising in the center of the town, people were running andscreaming grabbing for their children.

**Please r&r it is very helpful, thanks you very much.**


End file.
